the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bittersweet
Bittersweet "Undead is The Perfect Word For me, Not Dead, But Not Really Living." ~ Sarah, My Babysitter's a Vampire Description Species: Vampire Rainwing Appearance: She is Mostly Black and Dark Red With Some White Markings. She Has Blood Red Eyes and Longer Than Average Fangs. Scars: She Has Two Deep, Round Holes in Her Neck From When She Was Turned. Personality: She's Afraid of Herself and Others and Doesn't Have Many Friends. This is For Two Reasons: 1. Most Dragonets Are Scared of or Bully Her For What She is, Even Though She Can't Help it. and 2. She's Afraid to Make Friends Because Last Time She Made a Friend, it Was The Dragon Who Turned Her. Family Apricot The Rainwing Relation: Mother Status: Living Bittersweet's Feelings on Her: "I Hate You! You Never Cared About me! You Thought I Was a Danger to my 'Precious' Brother!" --- Cassowary The Rainwing Relation: Father Status: Living Bittersweet's Feelings on Him: "While You Loved me More Than Apricot, I Can Never Forgive You For What You Did. You Could've Taken me and Left, But Instead You Helped to Get Rid of me! You've Lost my Trust and I Don't Think You Can Ever Gain it Back..." --- Pokeweed The Rainwing Relation: Brother Status: Living Bittersweet's Feelings on Him: "I Hate You Most of All! You Watched me Getting Turned and Ignored my Cries For Help! You Could've Saved me, But You Didn't! You Just Watched as I Was Drained and Turned! If I Ever See Your Face Again, You'll Regret What You Did!" Friends Dia De Los Muertos Relation: Friend Status: Ghost Bittersweet's Feelings on Her: "You're Nice, But Scare me Sometimes." '---' Beautiful Relation: Best Friend Status: Living Bittersweet's Feelings on Her: "You're my Best Friend and I'm Sorry I Had to Hurt You. It Was For Your Own Good Though." --- Cloudedstar Relation: Boyfriend Status: Living Bittersweet's Feelings on Him: "I Love You, But I Still Fear That You'll End up Like Bloodroot. It's Nothing Against You, I'm Just Haunted by Memories That Will Never Fade." Enemies Her Family Reasons: Stated in The Family Section Status: All Living --- Bloodroot The Rainwing Reasons: He Used to be Her Friend Before he Bit Her and Left Her to Change, Even After She'd Said no. Status: Living Backstory A Star~Shaped Crack Opened in a Pale Purple Egg as a Small Purple and Pink Face Peered Out With Large Green Eyes. The Young Dragonet Topple Out of Her Egg as She Tipped it Over, Landing at The Talons of a Much Larger Peach~Colored Rainwing With Darker Peach Markings. The Large Dragoness, The One Bittersweet Would Soon Know as Mother and Later Grow to Hate, Looked Down at Her Daughter, Looking as Unimpressed as She Would if She Was Looking at a Slug. With a Swish of Her Tail, Her Mother Turned Back to Her Brother, Purposely Hitting Bittersweet With Her Tail as She Moved. Bittersweet Fell Over With a Squeak of Indignance Before a Large Male Rainwing With Blue and Yellow Scales Came Over and Helped Her up. This Was Her Father. She Already Liked Father More Than Mother. She Could Tell Father Liked Her More Than Mother Did. She Didn't Have Many Feelings For Her Brother. Yet... --- Over The Next Couple Years, Apricot Made it Crystal Clear That She Hated Bittersweet. She Was Constantly Hitting Her and Praising Pokeweed in Front of Her When She Only Ever Insulted Bittersweet, Giving Pokeweed Extra Food, Actually Showing Him Love... --- One Night, Bittersweet Got Tired of Apricot and Pokeweed and Ran Away. She Knew Night Wasn't a Good Time to do This, Her Father Has Told Her of The Vampires That Roamed Pyrrhia at Night, She Was so Upset She Didn't Care Though. She'd Put up With Those Two For Three Years. She Was Done. She Ended up Regretting This Decision More Than She Ever Could Have Guessed She Would... --- After Running Through About Half The Night, She Ran Right Into The Black Scales of an Almost Hidden Rainwing. "Watch it!" He'd Hissed Before Laying Eyes on Bittersweet. They Locked Eyes, Her Lime Green Eyes Staring Into His Glowing Red Ones. She Was Hypnotized by it. "I-I'm Bloodroot," He'd Said Awkwardly. "Bittersweet," She'd Replied. There it Was, The Beginning of The End... --- A Few Monthes Later, Bittersweet and Bloodroot Had Become Close Friends, Her Being The Only One he Trusted to Share His Secret With. Bittersweet Even Started to Develop a Bit of a Crush on Bloodroot. But All Good Things Come to an End, and This One Came to a Crashing Halt. --- "I Don't Want to, Bloodroot!" She'd Yelled, Backed Against a Tree and Cornered by Bloodroot and a Cliff. "Don't You Wanna be With me? Don't You Wanna be Together...Forever?" He'd Asked, Smiling The Familiar Fangy, Blood~Stained Smile That Hadn't Ever Phased Her Until Tonight. Tonight, it Sent Shivers Down Her Spine as Tears Streamed Down Her Snout. "I do Want to be With You!" She'd Sobbed, "But I Don't Want to be Like You!" His Eyes Blazed With a Mixture of Hurt and Fury. "What's Wrong With What I am?" He'd Asked, His Voice Filled With an Anger Bittersweet Had Never Heard Before. "There's Nothing Wrong With What You Are!" She'd Said, "You Know I Love You For You! I Wouldn't Want You Any Other Way!" Her Heart Was Racing Faster Than a Skywing and Her Head Was Pounding. She Reached a Talon Out to Bloodroot Who Just Smacked it Away as Apricot Had Done so Many Times in Bittersweet's Time With Her. She Crouched Down, Covering Her Face in Her Wings. Then, it Happened, he Rushed Over With The Speed of a Skywing and a Sharp Pain Shot Through Her Neck. She Screamed in Pain as he Dropped Her and Let Her Fall to The Ground. "I Loved You..." She'd Breathed as The World Around Her Slowly Faded to Black. "I Still Love You," Was The Last Thing Bittersweet Heard From Bloodroot as he Walked Away, Small Tears Gathering in His Eyes. As Bloodroot Walked Away, Another Rainwing Could be Seen Slinking in The Opposite Direction, a Cruel Smirk on His Face. ''Farewell, Sister, ''He'd Thought. --- She Woke up, Her Eyes Dazzled by Bright Moonlight, She'd Been Out All Day. She Walked Back to The Only Place She Could Think to go, Back to Her Family. She Saw Them and Flew up to Them. "Mom?! Dad?! Pokeweed?! I'm Back!" She'd Called. "Bittersweet?" Her Dad Had Called, Looking at Her, "Oh Bittersweet, What's Happened to You?" She Looked Down at Her Now Black Talons. "I Made a Friend, and he Betrayed me," She Sighed. She Looked Over, Spotting Apricot and Pokeweed Shooting Her Glares, Pokeweed's Mingled With Strange Surprise. She Never Knew They Hated Her as Much as They Did. That Was, Until The Next Day... --- Cassowary Walked Over to Bittersweet The Next Morning. "Hey, Sweety," He'd Said, Looking Quite Awkward and Nervous, "Wanna go For a Walk in The Shaded Parts if The Forest?" She'd Smiled at Him. "Sure!" She'd Said, Happy to be With Him Again. They'd Set Out, Bittersweet Completely Oblivious to What Was About to Happen. He'd Led Her to a Small Clearing, Sitting Down With Her. "I'm so Sorry," He'd Said. "About What?" She'd Asked, Confused. That Was When Apricot and Pokeweed Shot Through The Canopy, Breaking it so Full Sunlight Shot Through. Bittersweet Had Hissed, Running Into The Shaded Forest With Her Scales Sizzling and Smoking. "I Trusted You!" She'd Hissed, Turning and Glaring at Her Father With Seething Red Eyes. "You're a Danger to Poor Pokeweed!" Apricot Had Hissed, Pure Hatred in Her Eyes. Then, Bittersweet Had Run Away, Crying. ''Nobody Cares About me! Bloodroot Betrayed me! Father Betrayed me! Mother and Pokeweed Never Liked me! ''That Was When She Learned That She Couldn't Trust Anyone. --- She Arrived at The Woods Behind The Orphanage, Hiding in Away in a Cave. She Survived by Stealing Fruit From The Orphanage Until Dia Found Her and Convinced Her to Hunt. Later on She Became Friends With Beautiful and They Hang Out Together Alot. This Continued Until The Forest of Sho Came. --- When The Forest Came, Bittersweet Evacuated With The Orphanage to The Allwings' Island Where She Hid in The Forest With Beautiful. That Was, Until Bloodroot Found Her... --- Bloodroot Kidnapped Bittersweet and Dragged Her to a Cave in The Ice District of The Island. He Kept Her There Until Arctic, Disguised as a Vampire Sandwing Came in and Paid Bloodroot to Set Her Free. --- After Being Set Free, She Went Back to The Forest. She Tried to Avoid Beautiful, Afraid She'd Put Her Friend in Danger. She Ended up Encountering Her Friend Anyway and Told Her About Why They Couldn't Hang Out. Beautiful, Not Wanting Bittersweet to Leave, Argued With Her. Once Bittersweet Got Sick of Arguing, She Ran Into The Forest. --- That Was When She Met Cloudedstar. She Was Running Through The Forest When he Stepped Out of The Bushes in Front of Her. They Talked For a Little Bit Before he Told Her She Could Come With Him to Live in His Cave. For The First Bit of Time She Was With Him, She Was Pretty Scared of Him. That Stopped Though, at Least Until he Yelled at Her For Going Into His Cave. At That Point She Ran Away, Ending up in The Rainforest District. --- When She Got There, She Started Crying Until She Eventually Fell Asleep. When That Happened, a Large Icewing Assassin Came in and Tried to Kill Her. Luckily For Her, Cloudedstar Had Come to Find Her and Killed The Icewing After a Long Fight. After Which, he Almost Died From His Wounds. --- Bittersweet Considered Leaving Him to Die, But She Couldn't After He'd Just Saved Her Life. She Helped Him Recover and Started to Develop Feelings For Him. It Was Kinda Awkward, With Him Being a Mind Reader, But Luckily The Feeling Was Mutual. Extra Information 1. She'd Been Hiding in The Woods Behind The Orphanage Ever Since She Was Abandoned, Surviving Off Fruit She Snuck in and Stole During The Night. 2. Being Vegan Was a Personal Choice of Hers, But it Made Her Extremely Unhealthy. She Had Misty Eyes and Sees Double of Most Things. Her Scales Were Also Alot More Pale Than They Should be. She Was Also Extremely Weak and Got Terrible Headaches Often as Well as Extreme Dizziness. 3. This is What She Used to Look Like: